One thing's true
by lightskin
Summary: Katara isn't sure of what Sokka said that time, but she will find out.


One thing's true

She was still thinking. Thinking of that time she heard his brother saying that he was one powerful bender. He really is, that's what Katara knew. She was sure that Aang had to be the most powerful bender in the world for being the Avatar. But was that true, of what Aunt Wu said about her marrying Aang. Did she mean that powerful bender?

Katara was not sure of what to think now. She thought of it because he's to years younger but also he was trapped in that iceberg for one hundred years, but he's still a kid. Katara didn't mind the fact of Aang been so handsome, she had to admit it. Aang was sweet, strong, brave, and the thing she liked the most about him was that he is always nice to her even if she didn't deserve it at sometimes. He always tries to make her happy, that's what Katara sees in him. And everytime they touch there's a sensation they both feel.

Katara was now seventeen and Aang was sixteen and they had changed after all this years attracting them to each other.

Aang watched Katara as she went to the river. He assumed she was going to practice waterbending so he followed her. When he arrived to the river he saw that Katara was sitting on a rock, just sitting there looking at nowhere. He noticed that something was wrong with her and he wanted to help. He walked towards Katara and stood behind her and gently touched her back. Katara jumped a little and turned around to see Aang looking at her. She gave a sad smile but saying hi to him. Aang hated when she was like that. He asked "Katara, are you alright?" she looked up to him and said "Yes…I'm…alright…" but he wasn't going to believe this. He sat down next to Katara and said "You're not a pretty good liar, are you?" she slightly blushed. "Katara, whatever it's going on, you can tell me, I'm…your friend" "Yeah, friend" she said in her thoughts. Aang looked at her and he wanted her to look at him; he moved his hand close to hers and grabbed it. Katara looked to their hands and then looked up to meet his eyes. "Katara…" he pulled her in an embraced to make her feel better. She felt what Aang was trying to say somehow so she hugged him back feeling his love.

When they separated they were about to say something when they heard an explosion. Both quickly turn around to a volcano that was near there and saw that it was the eruption it was causing. "Katara, stay here and don't get close to there!" Katara said "Aang you're not going alone, are you…there's no one here to help but me" "That's exactly why you have to stay, I don't want anything happen to you ever again" he said with a guilty voice. "Aang, nothing will happen to me because I'll be with you" Aang smiled but he couldn't let Katara go there. He turned around and took her hands and told her "Katara I can't, I can't let you go there…I just can't!..." he put down his head. Katara understood how important she was to him so he went alone. When Aang was there Katara remembered a familiar outcome she had before. Aang was creating a wall of air to stop the volcano, he also add earthbending into it. Katara looked how he stopped the lava and then again she remembered those words: "Just that Aang's one powerful bender" she understand it now. As he looked at Aang she smiled realizing that he really was.

When Aang finished he ran to see how Katara was. When he got there all he saw was Katara sitting in the same rock looking at him with a smile in her face. Aang sigh of relief as seen Katara safe. He ran and sat next to her again acting a little conceited of what he just did. "So…you gonna tell me why you were upset a little while ago?" he said with a manly voice. She laughed at this as she threw her arms around his neck hugging him. "I just knew that you were the most powerful bender" Aang smiled with a blush as he put an arm around Katara. He remembered when he heard she will marry a powerful bender and he was happy because he knew he was that powerful bender Aunt Wu meant. They pulled apart but didn't notice that they leaned in close to each other to kiss. At the same time they opened their eyes in shocked realizing what they just did. "Ahhh… it's getting late… we should get back to camp" Aang said as blushing. Katara wasn't embarrassed now. She was in love with him like she has ever been before but not noticed it until now and she was so sure that Aang was in love with her too so there was nothing to be embarrassed about. She moved closer to Aang with their lips almost touching and with an almost closed eye Aang when she said "Not just yet…" With that she closed the space between them giving him another kiss. Aang had his eyes closed already as he kissed Katara. He put his arms around her waist and she had her arms in his neck to bring him closer. When they broke the kiss, Aang said proudly "Yeah… not just yet…".


End file.
